Aquí empieza mi historia
by naya27
Summary: Una huida inesperada, secretos por desvelar... "Adiós Lucy, sigue tu corazón y hallarás tu camino."
1. Así fue como empezó todo

¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fic, empezaré con un capitulo y si veo que gusta, seguiré trabajando sobre él.

Esta historia trata sobre la importancia de las cosas que a simple vista no somos capaces de ver pero que podrían ser de gran utilidad para todos. Realmente esta historia está ambientada en el anime. Sería una continuación que me la he llegado a imaginar muchas veces combinada con otros aspectos que creo que en la serie tienen algún tipo de significado, aunque puede que no tenga nada que ver:3

¡Espero que os guste mucho!

**PD: Los personajes que utilizaré en mi saga no son de mi invención, pertenecen al asombroso Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 1**

"Solo quería deciros que estaré bien vaya donde vaya y que no me busquéis."  
-Nada. Esta tampoco me convence.- se decía a sí misma la joven chica que planea su huida.

Lleva más de diez cartas de despedida tiradas a la basura. Ninguna logra convencerle del todo. "Me buscarían" pensaba para sus adentros la pequeña heredera. Ella quería huir de su hogar, lograr su sueño sin importarle nada ni nadie. Su sueño de lograr unirse a otra familia. Su deseado Fairy Tail.

***Flashback***

Hace ya unos años que su hermana mayor, Michelle, abandonó la mansión Heartfilia para cumplir su sueño de ayudar a la gente que necesitara ayuda. Solo las diferenciaba una cosa. A la pequeña Lucy le enseñó su madre a utilizar la magia estelar, deseando que algún día su pequeña lograra hacerse tan fuerte como ella, mientras que la hermana mayor de susodicha debía aprender de su padre, Jude.

Michelle se fue de casa una noche de Enero. Esa noche no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, pues solo llovía. Lucy miraba como su hermana corría por el gran patio. Solo fue capaz de llorar y mirarla, desde entonces juró que iría a Fairy Tail y se haría una gran maga celestial y así su hermana estaría orgullosa de ella. Siempre se culpó a sí misma de que partiera.

-Mamá, ¿volverá pronto?

-No lo sé pequeña.

Con las palabras que su madre acababa de pronunciar, Lucy empezó a derramar pequeñas gotas que caían de sus ojos. Layla la miró con un poco de tristeza por verla llorar, así que empezó a cantar la canción de su película favorita, también la de su hermana.

-"Dulce voz, ven a mi  
Haz que el alma recuerde."

La pequeña escuchando la voz celestial de su madre no pudo aguantar las ganas y las dos siguieron cantando, solo que saltándose esa estrofa ya que la pequeña Heartfilia no se la sabía.

-"Quién me abraza con amor  
veo prados alrededor,  
esa gente tan feliz,  
son sombras para mí." –Cantaron madre e hija al unisón.

***Fin del flashback***

**Espero que os haya gustado y estaré esperando comentarios y recomendaciones para seguir:)!**


	2. Una gran desilusión y una gran noticia

**¡Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste muchísimo! En este capítulo sobre todo hay intriga y muchas emociones por medio. ¡Qué os divirtáis leyéndolo!**

**PD: LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON DE HIRO MASHIMA, ¡NO MÍOS!**

**(OoO=Cambio de tiempo)**

**Capitulo 2**

"Lo haré."

Esa frase fue la última que pensó la pequeña de los Heartfilia. Imitaría los pasos de su hermana mayor. "Ella no se despidió…" Se decía a sí misma la pequeña. Así que cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió a toda prisa mirando la única llave que tenía, era la llave de Aquario. Lo que Lucy no sabía era que su madre la esperaba en el jardín para despedirse de ella.

-Luce, pequeña. Espero que te vaya muy bien y que en Fairy Tail hagas muchos amigos y logres reunirte con tu hermana. Pero eso sí, tienes que prometerme que al menos nos escribirás una vez al mes a tu padre y a mí, ¿De acuerdo?

-Madre lo siento… Pero tengo que…-Fue cortada cuando su madre la abrazó por última vez.

Lucy cogió su mochila azul (éste era su color favorito) y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo su último adiós a su madre y partió.

**OoO**

**OoO**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que marchó de casa. Dos días con muchas aventuras de por medio. Pero lo que ella intentaba, era llegar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

No podía parar de pensar en encontrarse con su hermana, en ver como había crecido y si la recordaría. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que delante de ella tenía al gran Salamander. Era una gran fan de él, pues le parecía muy divertido y guapo. Sin prensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia él con mucha seguridad en sí misma.

-Oiga, perdona… ¿Podría decirme donde está el gremio Fairy Tail?

Él la miró de arriba abajo, lo que a Lucy le hico ponerse roja. "Pues no está nada mal este chico" pensaba para sí.

-¿De verdad que buscas Fairy Tail?-Le preguntó el Salamander con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. -¡Claro! Ahora mismo Happy y yo nos dirigíamos hacia allí a cobrar nuestra misión.

Ella lo volvió a mirar. Quedó perpleja al observarle con más atención y ver que ese chico que le parecía atractivo, en verdad era el mismo Salamander. Mientras que ella pensaba en su cabeza lo avergonzada que se sentía, éste interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? –Dijo él fijando sus ojos en sus ojos color chocolate. Él también la había mirado entera y había pensado que esa chica no estaba nada mal.

-E… Etto… Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. –Al instante de pronunciar su nombre, sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y éste es mi compañero y fiel amigo, Happy.

-Are Are, ¡si no vamos pronto al gremio se comerán todo mi pescado Natsu! –Dijo el gato con alas de pelaje azul mirando a Natsu con cara de cordero degollado.

Así fue como Lucy logró encontrar su querido gremio, y con él sus sueños. Pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron y el gran Salamander abrió la puerta, fue que no vio a nadie que se pareciera a Michelle. Sabía que habían pasado más de diez años y que seguramente su hermana habría cambiado muchísimo, pero le sorprendió no encontrarla allí. Natsu presentó a Lucy a todo el gremio que se encontraban por allí, y entonces una joven con el pelo blanco y muy atractiva se le acercó. ¡Era Mirajane! Había leído miles de revistas donde su foto siempre sale en portada. Era incluso más guapa en persona que en las fotografías

Mirajane la miró con una gran sonrisa y tras ella le dijo

-¡Espero que te guste mucho estar aquí y que te diviertas al máximo! Y ahora si me acompañas Lucy, vamos a ponerte tu sello para que puedas decir que eres miembro de Fairy Tail.

Eso era impresionante. Imaginó que sería seria, que no hablaría con la gente nueva. Pero esa Mirajane era perfecta; era amable, guapa y tenía una sonrisa sorprendente. Pero dicha chica vio en los ojos de Lucy una pequeña tristeza.

-Lucy, ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Mirajane preocupada.

-No es nada, solo que… esperaba encontrar a mi hermana aquí, pues hace más de diez años que no la veo y no logro verla por aquí.

-En ese caso, ¡Dime su nombre y te diré si está de misión!-volvió a sonreír la peliblanca.

-Se llama Michelle, Michelle Heartfilia.

Mirajane pensó durante un rato. Le sonaba esa chica pero no había nadie llamado así en todo el gremio. Le daba muchísima tristeza tenerle que decir que su hermana nunca llegó aquí. Pero en ese entonces, al ver la cara de tristeza de Lucy recordó que una chica fue al gremio alrededor de doce años atrás y le dejó una carta. Fue corriendo a buscar la carta y en ella ponía "Para Lucy Heartfilia". Se la entregó y Lucy no dudó en abrirla y comenzar a leerla.

"Querida hermana.  
Sé que no ha estado bien que me fuera de casa sin despedirme de ti y espero que no me guardes ningún rencor. Fairy Tail es un sitio maravilloso que desde luego que te encantará. Yo no me uniré a este gremio porqué es tu sitio y no el mío. Aquí te dejo mi dirección y espero que no me equivoque y vengas aquí a buscarme algún día. Ven a verme pronto Luce.  
Te quiere, Michelle."

De la pequeña de los Heartfilia empezaron a caer miles de lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos y no le dejaban ver. Natsu que estaba a su lado viendo como su nueva compañera lloraba intentó animarla.

-Sabes, esto no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie pero… ¿Querrías formar equipo conmigo y Happy? Desde hace algún tiempo planeamos hacer un equipo pero no había nadie que nos gustara para él, y creemos que tú nos serías de gran ayuda. –Le dijo Natsu intentando animarla.

-Natsu…-Le miraba ella con aún lagrimas en los ojos pero feliz por lo que el chico le acababa de proponer. –M… Me… ¡Me encantaría!

Después de ser apuntados los tres nuevos compañeros y que Lucy recibiera su marca de Fairy Tail, decidió ir a buscar a su hermana mayor y que se sienta orgullosa de ella por ser parte de Fairy Tail y a más, estar en el equipo del grandísimo Salamander.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo ¡Y si queréis más solo tendréis que esperar unos días! Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que dejéis comentarios dándome ideas que os gustarían que aparecieran, ¡un beso a todos!**


	3. Lo que el corazón siente

**Capitulo 3: Lo que el corazón siente.**

Decidí ir a la dirección que ponía en la carta, para mí toda esa situación era muy rara. ¿Entonces mi hermana nunca se unió a Fairy Tail? Por dentro me desanimé un poco. Y creo que mis compañeros de equipo lo notaron. Desde que los conocí ninguno de ellos ha querido separarse de mí. Por el día vamos a hacer misiones rápidas para conseguir el suficiente dinero como para pagar el alquiler. Hace poco encontré un piso cerca del gremio y cerca del gran mercado de Magnolia. Poco a poco me siento como en casa, pues todos me tratan muy bien y a Natsu y Happy se es coge cariño rápidamente. Era hora de avisar a mamá y papá que había llegado bien y que ya, después de tantísimos años era miembro de mi querido gremio, Fairy Tail.

"Queridos papá y mamá:  
Siento mucho el retraso de mi carta, pero el viaje ha sido largo y con todas las misiones apenas he tenido tiempo de descansar. Michelle no está en Fairy Tail pero me dejó una carta. Yo por otra parte me he unido al gremio y… ¿¡Sabéis qué!? ¡Ya soy miembro de un grupo! Me he unido al grupo del gran Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Me ha explicado que le crió un dragón y su magia se llama "magia de cazadragones" o "dragon slayer" También está Happy, es un gato que… Por increíble que suene, puede volar. Los dos son grandes personas así que no tenéis porqué preocuparos por mí.  
De momento nadie de aquí sabe que soy una maga estelar y que la gran maga estelar es mi madre, prefiero ocultar algunas cosas de momento.  
Os quiere mucho, vuestra hija menor Lucy Heartfilia."

-¡Aaaah!-Suspiró Lucy. –Por fin puedo darme un baño de burbujas relajante y después seguir escribiendo mi super novela!

Pero ella no sabía que al salir de la ducha una "visita" inesperada le espera.

Lucy salió del baño después de estar una hora allí dentro. Para su sorpresa se encontró a su compañero de equipo, el gran Salamander en su cama durmiendo. A su lado estaba Happy, éste estaba dibujando en una hoja de… Espera… ¡AAAAH! ¡ESAS SON LAS HOJAS DE LA NOVELA! Por un momento quiso matarlo, pero por otro supo que no podía. Volvió a mirar a Natsu. Estaba muy mono durmiendo en su cama de colcha rosada, mirándolo bien, hacía juego con su pelo. Lucy sonreía al verlo y no pudo resistir a abrazarlo. Natsu por el movimiento se despertó y notó algo muy pesado encima de él. Al mirar hacia arriba vio a su amiga Lucy abrazándole y sonriendo. Al verla sonreír y notarla tan cerca de él le hacía dar vueltas a su corazón de lo rápido que iba. Él sabía lo que pasaba, ya sabía que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Pero en su corazón aún había otra persona que lograba quitarle el pensamiento la mayoría del día. La quería a Lucy, pero a la otra persona también.

-Agh, ¿Por qué es tan difícil todo?- Pensaba dentro suyo el pelirosa a punto del infarto.

-Natsu, por fin te despiertas. Estabas tan adorable durmiendo que no he podido resistirme a abrazarte, lo siento!-En la cabeza de Natsu se paró la frase en "Adorable".

Él también la abrazó y así se unieron en uno solo durante lo que duró el abrazo. Realmente solo fueron para decirle que se iban de misión ellos dos solos, pero su aroma a vainilla, su pelo dorado y su piel pálida lograron que no recordara nada excepto que se había enamorado de ella. No le costaba admitirlo, pero sabía que para quererla plenamente antes tenía que olvidarse de esa persona, pero él sabía bien que era imposible. Aunque muriera hacía muchos años atrás aún le pensaba mucho, y es que llegó a cogerle muchísimo aprecio. El día de su desaparición solo pudo llorar y llorar, entonces ese día se prometió que se haría fuerte para que así se sintiera orgulloso de él. Después de pensar y tomar la deliciosa cena que Lucy preparó para los tres, Happy y Natsu se fueron hacia su hogar.

**POV Lucy.**

-Vaya. –es lo único que lograba decir recordando la sonrisa de Natsu. Con solo recordarla ya me hace sonreír y eso no está bien. Solo somos amigos.

Los dos se querían, pero cada uno de ellos tenía que luchar contra sus demonios para así poder estar juntos, aunque eso no pasaría, pensaba la joven para sí. Mientras estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo una de sus llaves se abrió. Era su llave dorada Crux, La Cruz del Sur. Ella había hecho investigar a Crux sobre la dirección que su hermana dejó en la carta. Según decía la casa está habitada por una mujer joven muy guapa además, al menos no era una dirección falsa pensó la rubia.

**Fin del POV.**

**POV Natsu.**

-No sé en qué estaba pensando al abrazar así a Lucy. Aún no nos conocemos y ya le estoy dando abrazos, Happy me he vuelto un blando.

-Aye! La verdad es que se nota a tres metros de distancia lo que te pasa… ¡Te gussssssta!

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO HAPPY? –Sabía que sí, que tenía toda la razón pero aun así no quería admitirlo.

-¡A NATSU LE GUSTA LUUCY, A NATSU LE GUSTA LUCY! –Es lo único que decía Happy mientras volaba por toda la casa esquivando el fuego que salía de mi boca.

-¡A NATSU LE GUS…

-¿Quién le gusta a la cerilla andante? –Preguntó Gray interrumpiendo así la disputa de sus dos amigos. La verdad es que solo pasaba por allí pero al escuchar tanto escándalo decidió ir a ver si todo iba bien. -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LA CERILLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA!

-Cállate stripper barato. –Intentaba actuar con normalidad pero me era imposible, sentía celos de que él siempre estuviera pegado a mi rubia, pero… Espera.. ¿Dije mi rubia? Esto se me está hiendo de las manos.

Happy no podía parar de reír por los apodos que se ponían mutuamente. En cada pelea se llamaban diferente, él pensaba que no lograría llegar a inventarse tantos apodos. Poniendo fin a la discursión fueron al gremio a ver qué misiones habían hoy.

-Oye llamitas, ¿es verdad que te gusta alguien?

-¿Qué más te da, cubito? –No quería admitirlo y menos decirle a Gray, a ese estúpido congelante, que una chica normal y corriente me gustaba, que no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Llegamos al gremio, la mitad del camino estuvimos bastante callados, la tensión dominaba el ambiente.

**FIN DEL POV.**

-No notáis a Natsu diferente?-decía Cana con dos barriles de cerveza.

-Sigue siendo el niño inmaduro de siempre-decía Gray.-¿Tú que crees Lucy?

Lucy se sobresaltó de la silla donde estaba sentada tomándose un baso de agua.

-Yo… Etto… Yo… Yo creo que está igual…-Le costaba hablar sobre él por la vergüenza que sentía y las ganas de verle que tenía.

-¡Él es un hombre!-Gritaba Erfman desde una mesa lejana.

-Ayer el y Happy estaban discutiendo. Happy le estaba provocando diciendo quién le gustaba a la estufa portable. –Todos miraron a Gray, pero la rubia se sintió apenada, le entraron tantas ganas de llorar que se fue al baño.

-¿Y quién le gusta?-Preguntó Erza entrando por la puerta con su gran carruaje, AL LADO de dicha persona.

Erza estaba al corriente de todo, pues Natsu le había ido a pedir consejo. Ella le dijo que hablaría con Lucy, son como hermanas desde que hace ya unos meses entró. Pues ya hacían cinco meses que formaba parte del gremio y habían entablado una bonita amistad.

-Decidme, ¿Dónde está Lucy? Tengo que pedirle un favor muy urgente.-Decía la pelirroja con un tono de voz firme que a la mitad del gremio le daba miedo.

-Natsu miró a todos sus compañeros, había escuchado toda la conversación y en cierto modo se sentía avergonzado y por otro enfurecido. Solo deseaba que Lucy no estuviera allí para escuchar todo lo que decían, cuando Lucy salió del baño un poco triste. Miró a Natsu con tristeza y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. "Mierda" pensó el pelirosa, pues pensaba que se sentía molesta y que ya sabía que él la quería.

-¿Me buscabas Erza?

-Lucy -Dijo sorprendido al ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, era más que evidente que había estado llorando.

**POV Erza.**

Me llevé a Lucy todo lo lejos que pude dejando atrás el gremio. Lucy seguía sin sonreír y apenas hablaba.

-Lucy ¿Sabes porque te he traído aquí verdad?

-No. –Dijo ella en tono muy seco.

-Verás, cierta persona me ha venido a pedir ayuda con otra persona. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a aconsejar a la otra persona que ya sabrás quien es.

-Vale, te ayudaré. Dime de que se trata.

-Hm. A Natsu le gusta cierta persona, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es diferente a como era hace unos meses, ¿no?

-Sí, ha cambiado, pero pensaba que estaba madurando…

Dios, realmente no se había dado cuenta de que quien le gustaba a su amigo, ¡era ella! Ya no se me ocurrían más cosas para decirle, no quería ser demasiado directa pero a veces no me queda más remedio, Lucy es un poco lenta…

-Lucy, sabes de quien hablamos, ¿verdad?

-De Natsu

-¿Y… ?

-Lissana. Erza preferiría no hablar del tema. Ya habrás notado que a mí también me gusta el y ver que quiere a otra persona me duele, pero no le puedo hacer nada. No se elige a la persona a quien…-Le interrumpí.

-¡POR DIOS LUCY! ¡A QUIEN NATSU QUIERE ES A TI! –Se me agotó la paciencia. Quería decírselo con más tacto pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios así que me salió solo.

-Q…Q…¿Que estás diciendo…? –Lucy me miró avergonzada por su declaración de amor.

**¡Y AQUÍ LES DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY! SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIRLO, PERO HABÍAN MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER, A PARTIT DE AHORA LOS SUBIRÉ MÁS RÁPIDO:)!  
ESPERO VUESTRS SUGERENCIAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**PD; GRACIAS Zolear por tu apoyo, me encanta también tu historia!**

**¡BESOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	4. Esperanzas Rotas

**Primero de todo quería corregir una cosa. Para todos los que hayáis leído el capitulo anterior, me refiero a la llave de Crux como una llave dorada. No es así, es una llave plateada. Se me fue la cabeza a.a Omena-seTT y bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy:D! **

**Capitulo 4**

-A…A…¡Atchus!  
-¡Salud! –Dijo todo el gremio mirando a Lissana.  
-Hermanita creo que te estás resfriando, sería mejor que no miraras ninguna misión por ahora. –Dijo Mira un tanto preocupada.  
-No es eso Mira-nee, por un momento he tenido la sensación de que hablaban de mí… Jajajajajaja deben de ser imaginaciones, nada más.

**Flashback **

-Lissana. Erza preferiría no hablar del tema. Ya habrás notado que a mí también me gusta el y ver que quiere a otra persona me duele, pero no le puedo hacer nada. No se elige a la persona a quien…-Le interrumpí.

-¡POR DIOS LUCY! ¡A QUIEN NATSU QUIERE ES A TI! –Se me agotó la paciencia. Quería decírselo con más tacto pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios así que me salió solo.

-Q…Q…¿Que estás diciendo…? –Lucy me miró avergonzada por su declaración de amor.

**Fin del flashback**

**POV LUCY**

No me lo podía creer, ¡Natsu me quería a mí! Pero lo que ahora me preocupa, es a quien se lo he contado primero (Ｔ▽Ｔ)…  
Solo espero que a Erza no se le pase ni por un instante decirle a Natsu lo que le acabo de confesar, aunque seguramente lo haría. Pero eso no es todo con lo que tengo que tener cuidado, ahora que se que Natsu me quería tenía que decirle que yo a él también. Deseaba decírselo a gritos. Después de tantas historias escritas como si fueran cuentos de hadas imaginándome que éramos él y yo… ¡Podrían convertirse en realidad!

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien? Parece que se te haya comido la lengua el gato. –Me decía Erza. Yo trataba de contestarle pero la alegría del momento no me dejaba, así que comencé a llorar.

-Lucy, ¿qué te pasaっT╭╮T)っ?

Quería verlo ya, abrazarlo, decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero no podía, aún debía solucionar unos asuntos importantes antes de nada.

-Erza, te pediría que por favor no le dijeras nada de esto a … Etto… Natsu… Primero tengo que resolver unos asuntos familiares muy urgentes, pero te prometo que cuando los haya terminado hablaré con Natsu.

**Fin POV**

**POV NATSU**

-Happy, ¿Porqué tardará tanto Erza? Me está empezando a molestar tanta espera.  
-¡Natsu tienes que esperaaaaaar! Yo ya te dije que estabas enamorado de Lucy pero aunque yo te haya abierto los ojos no quieres consejo mío, pues entonces tienes que esperar. ¡HUM!

No me gusta esperar mucho, y que Erza ya lleve una hora hablando con Lucy me aterroriza. ¿Y si está pensando en qué excusa ponerme para no decirme que Lucy no me quiere? No, Erza siempre va de cara y le gusta reírse de mis desgracias, mis desgracias son para ella alegrías…

-¡NAAAAATSUUUUUUU! -Se oyó de fondo la voz de Lissana buscándolo.

-¿Lissana? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Natsu quería decirte una cosa… Desde que aparecí en Edolas hasta que volví aquí, no he podido parar de pensar en ti y… Durante los juegos mágicos cuando estábamos de marido y mujer me acordé a todas las fantasías que teníamos de pequeños y… Etto… Natsu… ¿Aún sientes algo por mi..?

-Lissana… Fuiste mi amor de infancia, pero ahora mi corazón está ocupado por otra persona, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Q…Quién es ella…? Seguro que seréis muy felices juntos…

-Mi pequeña Lucy.

Happy me miró, realmente él quería muchísimo a Lissana, pero cuando falleció, todos mis sentimientos se fueron. Ahora solo soy capaz de verte como un amigo Lissana, espero que puedas perdonarme…

-Natsu, yo… podría ayudarte con Lucy… si tu quieres…

-Tranquila, Erza me está ayudando muchísimo.

**FIN DEL POV**

**POV LISSANA**

Maldita Lucy.

Solo podía pensar en esa frase. Realmente quiero a Natsu, pero si él ya ama a Lucy, yo me retiraré de esta competición, no tendría sentido que intentara recuperarle cuando lo tiene tan claro.

Después de hablar con Natsu me fui hacia el bosque, donde se encontraba mi falsa tumba y la casita donde Happy nació en ese día de lluvia. Fue uno de los mejores. Lucy siempre me había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado, incluso me invitó a su casa mientras buscaba casa. Era una muy buena persona, pero que me robara a mi Natsu, eso no se lo perdonaré nunca.

**FIN DEL POV**

**A la mañana siguiente en Magnolia**

-¡ERZAAA JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! –Dijo el DragonSlayer gritando mientras hacía volar la puerta del gremio. (Para una vez que utiliza la puerta y la destroza ._.!)

-Natsu, ¿qué ocurre?

La ultima que habló fue Lucy. Vestía su conjunto habitual de su minifalda azul y su jersey a juego. Lucy dejaba ver unas piernas muy bonitas que cuyo DS ha llegado a tocar más de una vez.

-L-L-¡Lucy! ¿Vamos de misión?

-¡ALTO AHÍ NATSU, TENEMOS UNA PELEA PENDIENTE! –La titania Erza se puso de pie después de acabarse su pastel de fresas. Estaba muy pero que muy enfadada.

Ambos salieron al patio del gremio a enfrentarse, pero Gray se interpuso llevándose a los dos. A Natsu diciéndole que Lucy le esperaba para elegir misión y a Erza con una caña de pescar en la cual colgaba un pastel de nata con fresas, su favorito. La verdad es que el maestro los estaba buscando.

-Chicos tengo algo que anunciaros. –Dijo el viejo.

-Bah abuelo,¡has interrumpido mi pelea! Erza vamos a pelear, ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! –Dicho eso ultimo, Erza le da un golpe en toda la cabeza y hace que preste atención a Makarov.

-Me ha llegado una misión especial en la cual hay que hacer dos equipos. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo decidirlos pero por fin he logrado hacerlos. Atended y a todos los que vaya llamando, id hacia mi despacho, allí hablaremos de la misión.

A Natsu y a Lucy les fastidió mucho el tema de "la misión especial". Pues los dos estaban esperando el momento perfecto para hablar. Los dos sabían que se querían, pero ninguno sabía que el otro también lo sabía. (Esta fácil es un poco liosa así que la explico un poco mejor. Lucy no sabe que Erza le ha dicho a Natsu que ella le quiere y viceversa.)

-Equipo A. –Prosiguió Makarov.- Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden y Freed Justine.

Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron de que Natsu y Lucy no fueran juntos.

-Aye viejo, ¿Yo no puedo ir?-Dijo Happy con su carita de pena recibiendo una aprobación por parte del maestro.

-Equipo B. Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, Kana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell. Ahora os pido a todos vosotros que os reunáis de inmediato conmigo en mi despacho.

Todos los elegidos para los equipos estaban emocionados. Menos Lucy y Natsu que no les había tocado en el mismo equipo. Wendy tampoco estaba muy contenta de que tenga que ir a una misión especial ya que no le gusta luchar, pero como siempre decía, dará su mejor esfuerzo por servirles de ayuda.

"La misión es sencilla pero os encontrareis con muchos peligros. Hace unos días nos llegó una petición de que vayan personas capacitadas para luchar si es necesario. No me da muy buena espina pero de ahí os he elegido. Deberéis de ir a dos ciudades y buscar el punto donde se encuentre concentrada la magia Daphne. A ojos de humanos normales esa magia es inofensiva, pero para nosotros, los magos de todos los gremios sabemos que es una magia Oscura que podría llegar a traer años de oscuridad.

Tendréis que ir hasta Oak, pero también a La Ciudad sin Sonido. Por eso hay dos equipos. En ambos sitios hay mar, así que unos iréis en barco y otros pocos del equip irán con Pegassus por el cielo. Los que vayan en barco o en Pegassus os lo dejo a vosotros. Tened mucho cuidado y si por alguna razón la misión llegara a resultar demasiado misteriosa, regresad todos. Por el momento, solo quiero que vayáis a echar un vistazo. El equipo A irá a La Ciudad sin Sonido, y el equipo B a Oak. Mucha suerte e id con mucho cuidado. No se sabe lo que puede ocurrir."

-¡AYE!-Gritaron todos los encargados de la misión al unisón.

Los equipo se reunieron para ver quienes irían en barco y quiénes no. El resultado fue:

Barco: Gildarts Clive, Kana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox , Levy McGarden y Freed Justine.

Pegassus: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell y Mirajane Strauss.

Dando así comienzo a la nueva aventura que podría ser realmente peligrosa.

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 4. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y tranquilos, ahora que tengo tiempo libre actualizaré rápido la historia. Solo os daré un pequeño adelanto que os dejará helados. "**No Natsu, no puedes rendirte ahora, tienes que luchar… Natsu por favor… ¡NOOO!"  
**Si queréis saber que le ocurre a nuestro querido Natsu, ¡no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. ¡Empieza el viaje!

**Capitulo 5**

Aquella misma noche todos los chicos no pudieron dormir. Estaban tan nerviosos por ver qué sería lo que tendrían que vigilar que apenas podían pegar ojo. A excepción del Dragon Slayer de pelo rosado, a él nunca le costaba dormirse. La noche pasó lenta y tranquila. Toda magnolia se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la luna mientras los aldeanos dormían plácidamente. Sólo se escuchaba las hojas moverse y el viento tocando a sus ventanas.

La mañana tardó mucho en llegar. Para los componentes de la misión fue una noche infinita ya que no habían podido pegar ojo. Todos habían quedado a las 10:45 en el puerto de Magnolia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! Me he dormido y no llegaré a tiempo!  
-Lucy, ¿qué te pasa? Se te ve agitada.  
-¡Natsu! Me he quedado dormida y no llegaré a tiempo, aun no he limpiado y ni siquiera me he duchado… Pff se irán sin mí…  
-No seas tonta Luce. -Le dijo Natsu apartándole el pelo de la cara y dándole una suave caricia en la cara.- Todos nos esperarán, me quedaré contigo hasta que estés lista e iremos juntos.

Lucy se estaba dando una ducha rápida para acabar cuanto antes, no podía parar de tocarse la mejilla y ponerse roja como un tomate. Mientras que Natsu estaba "preparando" (todos sabemos/imaginamos que Natsu en la cocina...) la comida para ese mismo día. Por fin salió Lucy y salieron a toda prisa hacia el gran puerto.

*Se escucha el reloj de la iglesia de Magnolia*

-Ese Salamander llega tarde, como siempre, ya son las once y aún no está aquí. ¿Ves viejo? No tendría que haber sido elegido.-Dijo Gajeel con tono de broma.  
-¡Mirad! Es Lu-chan y Natsu-san. ¡Ya están aquí!-Dijo Levy sonriéndole a Gajeel.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido escuchando las órdenes de Makarov. Lo que ninguno sabia era lo que les depararía el futuro. Makarov les dijo que Blue Pegassus no podía ir exactamente hoy, y que solamente tenían un barco. Todos se alarmaron. Makarov prosiguió explicando el plan.

-Sólo tenemos un barco a nuestra disposición así que os pido que disolváis los grupos. Kana y Gildarts ya han ido hacia el destino (Jajajaja ellos ya estaban al corriente de todo.) así que han entrado dos personas más con quien compartiréis esta aventura. Freed nos ha comunicado que no quiere entrar así que también ha sido substituido por Juvia Loxar. Ellos son: Romeo y en este caso, aunque no es del gremio (eso último hizo abrir a todos los ojos como platos), necesitamos su magia así que nos acompañará Jerall.

Los tres recién llegados al puerto saludaron a sus compañeros y con esta última noticia, todos subieron a bordo. Wendy como siempre intentó hacer el conjuro de Troya con Natsu-san, pero como consecuencia de haber sido utilizado muchísimas veces, ya no le hacía apenas efecto. El viaje duró más o menos seis horas. Esas seis horas para Natsu fueron insufribles, pero pensaba en todas las aventuras que podrían venir y se encendía, aunque volvía a decaer una y otra vez. "Lo siento, Natsu-san" Pensaba la pequeña de pelo azul.

-Viejo, ¿nos hemos perdido? Esta no es la dirección de ninguna de las islas a las que nos dirigíamos  
-Cállate Natsu. Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo. –Al final de la frase Makarov rió con una risa diabólica que a Natsu le dio un escalofrío.

"Cada día está peor este viejo verde." Pensaba Natsu.

**Al cabo de las seis horas:**

Todos bendecían la tierra que pisaban, ya que el viaje había sido muy largo y podría haber habido tormenta y haberlos echo náufragos de por años, hasta que alguien los encontrara. Todos miraban la isla con los ojos muy abiertos, había algo que no les cuadraba. Esa no era ninguna isla que saliera en el mapa.

-Bien chicos. Esta isla como podéis ver no es ninguna de "la misión". Digamos que tal misión no existe.

Todos los allí presentes se miraron.

-Entonces que ha…-Le cortó el maestro a Gray.

-Estáis aquí para participar en un juego. Más bien, una prueba que solo seis de vosotros logrará superar. Ya que el examen de la isla Tenrou quedaron suspendidos por la aparición de Zeref, hemos decidido la Primera y yo de volver a hacer otro examen. Los magos que logren superarlas, serán magos de clase S. Mira y Laxus vosotros ya sois miembros de clase S, así que tendréis que enseñar a estos muchachos como se hace este examen. Podéis ir juntos o por separado, pero si vuestro compañero es derrotado vosotros sumaréis solo 3 puntos al marcador. Las reglas son sencillas; parejas de dos y nada de jugar sucio, aunque en este examen podéis usar toda la magia que queráis. NORMA MUY ESTRICTA: LOS EXCEEDS NO SE ADMITEN COMO COMPAÑEROS. Y ahora, ya podéis hacer las parejas.

-También tendréis que conseguiros vuestra comida y tendréis que haceros vuestras propias habitaciones para dormir, y ahora sí, ¡Ya puede dar comienzo el segundo examen para estos participantes!

Todo el gremio estaba emocionado, aunque un poco boquiabierto, no estaban preparados para el nuevo examen, aunque decidieron dar lo mejor de sí. Las parejas quedaron así:

**Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss.  
Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden.  
Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.  
Natsu Dragneel y Romeo Conbolt  
Erza Scarlet y Jerall Fernandes.  
Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Marvell.**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con quien se habían emparejado, pero al maestro no le pareció bien. Quería parejas mixtas (pronto veréis el plan e_e) así que rehízo las parejas y finalmente fueron así:

**Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss.  
Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden.  
Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.  
Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.  
Jerall Fernandes y Erza Scarlet.  
Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell.**

Dando así comienzo a la nueva competición, que tarde o temprano los participantes se darían cuenta de que no era ninguna competición, sino más bien un plan de Kana. (¡Esta Kana y sus juegos sucios…!)

**POV NATSU:**

Mi pareja era ella, ¡Lucy! Porfin podré decirle todo lo que siento, podré sincerarme, aunque ahora lo principal es ganar el examen y convertirnos en clase S, aunque pensándolo bien, ya no entendía nada. ¿Por qué el viejo querría equipos mixtos? ¿A caso eso importaba? Bueno, lo importante es que me ha puesto con mi querida Luce, así que podré pasar más tiempo con ella. Gracias abuelo.

**FIN POV.**

**POV EXCEED'S:**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! –Gritaron los tres exceed's a la vez.

-¿Un plan para juntarlos en parejas? ¡Eso es absurdo, tengo que ir a ayudar a Wendy! ¡Ella no podrá hacer nada si está sola!

-Charle, tienes que dejar a Wendy, no hay ningún examen y mucho menos una batalla. Así que tranquila. Solo queremos entrenarles en comenetración aunque alguno de ellos ya la tienen, y si es posible juntarlos un poco más e.e quien sabe que amor podría salir de aquí e.e!

**FIN DEL POV.**

Dicho esto todas las parejas se pusieron en marcha sin saber siquiera cuál era el verdadero objetivo de esas pruebas, aunque sospechaban que no era ningún examen.

**Jejejeje me gusta dejaros con intriga, pero en este caso bien poca va a haber… ¡ ya que subo los dos capítulos juntos! Y hasta ahora ajajaj.**


	6. Buenas noches, compañero

**Capitulo 6**

**PAREJA LAXUS Y MIRAJANE**

-Tú también crees que esto no es para ningún examen ¿Verdad, Mira? Es muy extraño que dos clase S estemos aquí.

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado. No sé que se traerá entre manos Makarov pero espero que no sea ninguna de las suyas…

La pareja de clase S montaron su refugio cerca de la playa, por si algún barco se acercaba o así tener mayor vigilancia de la zona en la que se encontraban. La comida no habían grandes lujos, solo lo que pescaban y lo que llevaban encima. Esa noche los dos agradecieron haber llevado mantas y un par de almohadas y algo de comida, aun no tenían nada para poder pescar.

La hora de dormir llegó más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar, así que se tumbaron en la arena y con el ruido de las olas se durmieron.

**PAREJA ****GAJEEL Y LEVY**

Levy llevaba un montón de sus libros, sin ellos no podría sentirse como en casa y siempre habría un momento por muy pequeño que fuese que pudiera leer. Mientras que Gajeel no llevaba gran cosa. Sólo piezas de hierro y una manta y almohada. Levy no pensó en llevar nada de eso así que por muy incomodo que fuera, esa noche les tocaba dormir juntos ya que en aquella isla refrescaba muchísimo por la noche. Por suerte, ésta sí se acordó de llevar un par de comidas por si acaso no encontraban, para ella sola tenía para un mes, pero ya que su compañero comía igual que Natsu solo había para cinco días.

-Gajeel… Muchas gracias por dejarme tu manta y tu almohada… ¿Estás seguro que no las quieres? Dicen que aquí refresca mucho y no quiero que mi compañero quede descalificado por un resfriado, ¡y encima por mi culpa!

-Tranquila Levy, no necesito la manta y mucho menos la almohada. Ya me he construido mi cama así que duerme tranquila. –La cama era un montón de hojas y las sabanas y almohada más de lo mismo. (Éste Gajeel está loco.-.) Y así, se quedaron dormidos sin más.

**PAREJA GRAY Y JUVIA**

Ésta pareja es algo peculiar. Estamos acostumbrados a ver a Juvia acosar a Gray y éste huir de ella que es raro que tengan que ser del mismo equipo y convivir juntos.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Gray-sama es mi compañero de equipoooo! Juvia está tan feliz*o*!

-Oye Juvia… Podrías dejar a un lado todo ese rollo tuyo y concentrarnos en la competición. Por una vez podríamos actuar como compañeros Y NADA MÁS.

Esas palabras hacían daño a Juvia, pero sabía que en el fondo Gray-sama tenía razón. Tenía que ponerse en serio y dejar sus fantasías de amor. Con cada contrincante que se encontraran en el camino lo tomaría como su rival de amor, así que había que fulminarlo/a.

Gray era de gran ayuda, con su magia podía construir un pequeño iglú en el que dormirían juntos allí dentro, y juvia podía proporcionar agua potable. Eran una pareja bastante interesante. También iban equipados con todo lo que podían necesitar, solo hacía falta que se compenetraran.

Se acercó la hora de dormir. Juvia creía que dormirían juntos pero, Gray hizo dos camas una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, y así los dos se dispusieron a dormir plácidamente para empezar mañana.

**PAREJA NATSU Y LUCY**

-Natsu ¿¡NO TE HABRÁS COMIDO TODA LA COMIDA VERDAD!?

-Etto… ¿Nnnno?...

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Tienes toda la cara llena de tomate de los macarrones que tú mismo habías preparado! ¿Y ahora que haremos? No tenemos más comida ni nada T^T… ¡Natsu baka!

-Lucy no es para tanto… he dejado unos pocos… Ddd…De verdad…

La pareja discutía como siempre, no pueden estar sin pelearse. Podría decirse que se demostraban el amor discutiendo, aunque no siempre era así, también tenían sus momentos bonitos.

Se acercaba la hora de dormir, y Natsu no llevaba manta, solo almohadón. Lucy sintió pena por él y decidió dejarle un poco de manta, compartirla. Ya habían cenado y ahora ya era la hora de descansar. Sin darse cuenta, Lucy se apoyó en su abdomen mientras Natsu, inconscientemente, la abrazaba. Esa noche los dos durmieron plácidamente y un poco acalorados.

**PAREJA ERZA Y JELALL**

-Jelall ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Makarov me pidió que viniera, decía que me necesitarías y vine a ver qué pasaba. Esta isla no me da buena espina.

-¿Tú también lo has notado? Esta isla tiene una concentración de poder mágico. No tanto como Eclipse, pero es algo sospechoso. ¿Es la magia de Zeref?

-No, estoy completamente seguro de qué Zeref no se encuentra en esta isla. No noto un poder tan grande y destructivo como el suyo.

-Será mejor que comamos algo y durmamos, mañana hablaremos con el maestro, tendrá que darnos algunas explicaciones.

**PAREJA WENDY Y ROMEO**

(Esta pareja es de mis favoritas y la vuestra, ¿Cuál es?)

-Lo siento Romeo… No soy nada buena peleando pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo… Al menos podré curar tus heridas…

-Tranquila Wendy, yo te protegeré. Sino Charle me mataría JAJAJA ¿Has traído comida?

-Sí, ¿quieres un poco?

Así dicha pareja comenzó a comer un poco, después de eso los dos se quedaron dormidos mirándose, aunque Romeo seguía pensando.

"¿De verdad eso que siento se llama así? Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué Natsu-san actúa así… A ver que nos depara mañana, por ahora solo puedo descansar y demostrarle a Natsu-san que puedo proteger a Wendy como él protege a Lucy."

**Este capítulo es un poco de introducción a las parejas, al siguiente ya empezaréis a ver todo. Espero que os haya gustado y espero respuestas de todos los que leéis este fic sobre qué pareja os gusta más. También podéis ponerme lo que os gustaría que saliera, tendré en cuenta TODOS los comentarios.  
Zolear: De momento en estos dos no hay mucha acción, pero muchas gracias por tu recomendaión! Ya mismo empezará lo que tú quieres, un besito!**


End file.
